Naruto In The New World
by FoxLordDeath
Summary: Naruto has won the war but lost all that he has worked for so now he will go across the veil for a new life. But will his past come to haunt him and his new friends and loved ones and can he protect them from danger that lurking up on them?
1. Prologue

Naruto in the veiled world

Authors Note I do not own Naruto or Nogizaka Haruka. I wish I did but I don't. This fic is a response to the request of making a Naruto and Nogizaka Haruka fanfic. Please enjoy!

Story Start

**Prolouge**

The Fourth shinobi war had ended a year ago. He was the hero of the Elemental nations, the Jinchuriki of all nine Bijuu, Reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths. Life was good until Naruto started to notice that everyone was going back to the way they were before. The villagers were looking at him with fear and hate and his "friends" began to fear him too. It is horrifying know that all his hard work was for nothing, that every precious person he had was abandoning him except for ten. They are Tsunade, his mother-figure, Ayame, Shizune, and Teuchi, his sisters and uncle figure, Iruka, his older brother figure, The konahamaru corps, Shikamaru Nara, and surprisingly Ino Yanamaka. They were great friends but they alone could not outweigh the fear and hatred from the rest of the village. Naruto had decided to cross the veil to get away from the hate. He had already sent letters to those that are precious to him of his plan and while sad, they all supported him. So, with the support of his friends and loved ones he sealed all of the uzumaki and namikaze clan scrolls as well as the small home with all his belongings. Naruto, the hero of the Elemental Nations left and went to cross the Forbidden Veil.

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so please feel free to pos commentx and criticism down below and if you have any suggestions on what I sholud do then please PM me and I will respond as best I can. I do plan on following the main story line as well as adding my own episodes in it. Please note that in this fic naruto is as smart as Shikamaru and slightly overpowered so if these do not i terest you then do not read this fic. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto in The New World

**I do not own Naruto or Nogizaka Haruka. They belong to their respective creators. If I did own them I would make Naruto not an idiot and make sure that Sasuke would get the stick in his butt ripped out.**

**Chapter 1– The First Day**

**Author/Bijuu talking- "Really Naruto?"**

Naruto/Other Characters Speaking- "Yatta!"

_**Bijuu Thinking- "He has grown"**_

_Justus/thinking/flashback- "Ramen"_

**Story start:**

_Flashback Start-_

_A blond haired male standing at 6'2" with three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, ocean blue slit eyes, tan skin in an open black cargo jacket, loose fit Anbu style pants, mesh undershirt, and open toed black shinobi sandals looked over the front of the ship he was on. He had just left his home, Konoha. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Red Habanero of Death. As he looked out to the approaching land, a burly man appeared behind him, "Kid, we are about to dock get your belongings ready". Naruto sighed as he strolled back to his cabin. The last time he had been across the veil was when Old Man Sarutobi was alive and took Naruto with him to let him experience a small bit of a normal childhood. He remembers meeting a small girl crying on a swing and he gave her a random manga as they were called to her to try and stop her from crying. It worked and she had the most beautiful smile. Naruto hoped he would be able to meet her again but it was unlikely. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud horn blared to life. Shaking his head he stepped of the ship._

_ Flashback End- _

It had been a week since he had arrived in Japan and he already has settled in. Naruto found a nice wooded area around the city of Hakujo. One thing he had forgot about was that in the new world people went to school well past age twelve. So that means he has to go to school. Thank the log for shadow clones! Naruto created one hundred and sent them to surrounding cities libraries to study all for the history, math, science, and language as he could. He did **not** need to be seen as the dead last Again! Since he left all the hatred and fear behind, Naruto did not have to hide his abilities and hold back he could be who he really is.

It is the first day of attending school since the academy. It sucks. "Well this is the place, I hope…" Naruto muttered under his breath as he walked through the main gates that read Hakujo Private School. How he got in you ask? Well for one with his inheritance he is pretty rich and two his skills allowed him to make a perfect record for his admission. It was pretty easy in Naruto's opinion. He got his schedule yesterday and to say the least, school would suck for him. "Ugh, I thought after graduating the Academy I would not have to go back to school" Naruto moaned to himself. **"Suck it up kit, you knew you would have to do this"** a booming voice replied in his head. This voice belongs to none other than Kurama, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. "_Shut up Kurama, I know but I really don't see why I have to go" _Naruto mentally replied to the giant fox. **"He is right Naruto-kun, you knew this was going to happen" **a second voice replied. This was the Two Tailed Demon Nekomata, Matatabi. The other bijuu silently nodded in agreement with the argument. _"Not you guys too! Why do you all gang up against me" _Naruto whimpered pitifully in his mind as a small storm cloud hovered over his head. This continued until he bumped into a wall. looking up Naruto saw that it was his new classroom. He sheepishly rubs the back of his head at his lack of attention that he had to his surroundings. Naruto looked through the glass in the door to see that class has already started. With a groan Naruto gave a soft knock on the door and stood aside to wait for his new sensei. It didn't take long as the sensei opened the door to see him "yes? how may I help you" the teacher questioned him. with a nervous laugh and scratching the back of his neck Naruto replied "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki , I am the new student and was sent to your class". It was silent for a moment and Naruto was getting more and more nervous by the second. Finally she looked up at him and replied "oh right! I remember now, welcome to Hakujo Private school, I will be your lovely sensei,Yukari Kamishiro". With a overly happy grin plastered on her face she instructed Naruto to stay outside the room while she introduces him to the class. " Everyone quiet down" she instructed as the class payed little mind to her. Yukari sensei then over-dramatically wailed "Kids can be so cruel!". Naruto waited five minutes while the sensei tried to get the classes attention and was getting aggravated with them ignoring her. In his slight anger, he walked into the room without all but one person noticing him, the most beautiful brown haired girl was looking to the front of the class and smiled gently at him. With a quick foxy smile and a wave, Naruto went over to Yukari sensei's podium and raised his fist. With substantial force, Naruto slammed his fist onto the podium causing a resounding 'Wham, Crack' to echo through the room silencing everyone. With all the attention of the class up front he stepped to the side and looked over to tell Yukari sensei to begin speaking when he noticed a glimmer of elation and hope in her eyes while she stared at him. A mental anime sweat-drop formed at the back of his head. Naruto gave a quick tilt of the head towards his future classmates breaking her from the elated state she was in and made her compose herself while clearing her throat. "Class, as I was trying to say was welcome our new classmate, Naruto Uzumaki" she announced to the room as Naruto plastered on a caring foxy smile on his face. **" You got a cutie in the class, and wooing all the ladies already Naruto? I'm so proud!" Kurama cried out **from inside Naruto's mind. " _Be quiet Kurama, none of you talk either" _Naruto thought. After coming out of his conversation he heard Yukari-sensei ask him to tell the class more about himself. "Well, my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes are ramen, my few precious people, training, and hanging out with my friends. my dislikes are the three minutes to cook ramen, emos with ten foot poles up their butts, traitors, people who judge before they get to know someone, fan-girls, and perverts. you do not want know what I do to them. my hobby's are cooking, gardening,playing music, drawing, writing, training, and hanging out with friends. my goal is to one day raise a family and see all my precious people achieving their dreams and make my parents proud." Naruto said to the class. " It is nice to meet you all, please treat me well".

**Authors Notes: Hey guys and gals! Oh my Gosh i can not believe how many of you actually looked at my first story and it grows by the minute. I am very touched but back to the point. The next chapter is the first one to follow the plot of Nogizaka Haruka. so be prepared (Lion King Reference) so if you see any problems or would like to make suggestions please contact me by PMing me. Again thank you all so much and continue watching.**


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto veiled in The New World

I do not own Naruto or Nogizaka Haruka. They belong to their respective creators. If I did own them I would make Naruto not an idiot and make sure that Sasuke would get the stick in his butt ripped out.

Chapter 2- The Princess is an Otaku?

**Author/Bijuu talking- "Really Naruto?"**

Naruto/Other Characters Speaking- "Yatta!"

_**Bijuu Thinking- "He has grown"**_

_Justus/thinking/flashback- "Ramen"_

Story start:

_Flashback-_

"_It is nice to meet you all, please treat me well"_

_Flashback End-_

Naruto flashed a quick smile towards his classmates after he introduced himself. Looking around he saw blushes adorning most of the girl's faces and irritation on the guys. Inwardly snickering Naruto turned towards Yukari –sensei and asked her "Um, where is my seat?" his confusion rang through his voice. "Oh right next to Ms. Nogizaka-san, Ms. Nogizaka please raise your hand" Yukari-sensei called out. Naruto looked out and saw that he was seated next to the beautiful girl he saw earlier. _"I am soooo lucky" Naruto thought to himself._ **"You got that right kid" **a gruff voice responded in his mind. "_Thanks Son Goku, but be quiet I will need to concentrate and I think Nogizaka-Chan is trying to talk to me" he replied mentally. _"I am sorry I wasn't paying attention can you repeat that Ms. Nogizaka" he said to her. She smiled gently back at Naruto and replied "I said it is nice to meet you Uzumaki-San, I hope we can get along." With that said she turned back towards Yukari-Sensei and paid rapt attention to her. Naruto let a faint smile adorn his face as he paid attention to the lesson. In his mind he thought _"Hopefully here I can find love and maybe have a better life"._

**TimeSkip-That Afternoon**

Naruto was at his shoe locker when the name of his new friend blared over the intercom "Asakura Nobunga of Sophomore class II the due date for the sixth issue of 'Innocent Smile' has past, please return it to the library immediately, Thank you" Naruto shook his head at his new friend, Asakura was a short kid who was obsessed with anime and manga, otherwise know as an otaku. Naruto did not judge him because he did not want to judge Asakura like the villagers did him. Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto looked over to see lo and behold Asakura right beside him. "Yes? Can I help you Asakura, I believe you need to return that book" Naruto deadpanned at his first new friend. "Yeah I was wondering if you could go and return this for me" as he held out the said book that he needed to return. Letting out a small sigh and shaking his head with a smile creeping onto his face, Naruto nodded and took the book away from him . Naruto strolled into the library and returned the book to the librarian saying "Here is the book". The old man checked it in and yelled at him "next time due dates...Absolute!". Naruto nodded quickly and started to leave, as he walked to the exit Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye a female student who was covering her face. she had gorgeous brown hair and as she was turning a corner she bumped into a bookshelf which revealed the student to be Nogizaka-Chan. _"I wonder what she is doing here?" Naruto puzzled ._He watched her pick out a book and check it out and had the librarian yell at her. she began to run and bumped into his chest causing her to fall in a provocative position and scattered her books. Naruto blushed as he got an accidental glimpse up said girls skirt. Naruto heard Nogizaka-Chan ask him if he saw. "y-yeah, I mean no I didn't" Naruto quickly recovered as he covered his eyes and she finally noticed her position. Nogizaka-Chan speedily righted herself as she began to retrieve her items. she shot questions at him about how long he had been there like she was scared. Naruto looked and saw her bag lying off to the side. He walked over to it and found a book underneath, picking it up Naruto realized it was a copy of "Innocent Smile". He heard a gasp and looked over to see Nogizaka-Chan almost in tears. She mumbled something about it being all over and ran off. Naruto reached out but then dropped his arm and took her bag with him.

At Home-

Naruto let out a deep breath as he observed the issue of "Innocent Smile". Memories of earlier flashed through his mind. Taking another deep breath Naruto laid down and went sleep muttering Nogizaka-Chan.

Next Day-

It had been very early morning when Naruto first ran into Nogizaka-Chan to return her bag. she was startled by his presence but blushed deeply and thanked him ,taking off with her bag. After that all day anytime he saw her she would get teary-eyed and run away. Naruto was getting tired of this so when she bumped into his chest as she was leaving the classroom and ran off, he chased her. The female students were screaming about how 'Haruka-sama was being attacked by a boy' which caused a chain reaction of his male and female classmates to surround him. They were muttering threats towards him. Getting pissed off he slammed his hand on the wall which caused a huge hole to be made as the wall turned to dust and spider web cracks climbed up the walls. This had everyone scared as they immediately stood to the side fear etched on their faces. This caused Naruto to inwardly cringe but walked past them to the roof. As he went through the doors he witnessed Haruka looking out over the city. "Go away, I get it. I'm a weirdo" she called out without looking at him. " A high school student... with a hobby like that. you can laugh if you want" she continued with sadness and pain prominent in her voice. Naruto tried to talk "Nogizaka-Chan... "It's all over! Please leave me alone!" she interrupted. Naruto called her name louder and said "Nogizaka-chan, I won't tell anyone". She quickly turned her head towards him and and let out a quick "What?". Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously and with a cheesy grin told her " it does not matter to me if you are Akiba-type or not, but if you are upset with me knowing I won't tell anyone. I promise and when Naruto Uzumaki promises something, he will never break that promise Dattetebayo". Haruka asked quietly "So , Uzumaki-san , you're not going to make fun of me or anything? You don't think I'm weird?" Naruto let a kind smile adorn his face "Trust me I have seen and done things way weirder than what you think is weird, to me you are talented normal girl, why would I think you are weird?" he asked/stated. Fully facing him Haruka replied "But most people are adverse to these types of hobbies". Naruto had a playful smirk and shook his head. "Nogizaka-Chan, you will find out quite fast that I am not like most people" he replied and thought _"In more ways than one too"._ Naruto continued by saying "Nogizaka-chan is Nogizaka -Chan". Haruka silently muttered "I am me". "Yes, hobbies are a part of your personality, The most important things are at the very deep-end, I believe and seeing that you even have an unexpected side makes me happy, ya know it makes me feel like I know you better and am closer to you". Naruto explained and saw that Haruka eyes had gotten wider before a feint blush formed on her face. "No one's ever said anything like that to me, I thought it would be all over" she swiftly faced towards the city " I thought that if people found out, I would be made fun of again, But... I am glad it was you Uzumaki-san, thank you very much" she replied happiness growing in her eyes.

At Home-

Naruto was cooking his dinner as he thought of his conversation with Haruka. He was brought out of his flashback when the phone rang. "Hello Uzumaki residence?" he awnsered. Over the line heard Haruka talking about how she forgot to return her book which made his eyes widen. He instantly put on some clothes and ceiling hopped to the school.

In School building-

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to trouble you Uzumaki-san, But I do not know who else to ask" she said nervously as she held onto his arm tightly. "Don't worry about it and just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun, I always hated formalities makes me sound old" Naruto replied. "Be careful, it is dark" he advised and began walking. Taking a single Haruka stepped in something squishy and let out a scream while squeezing Naruto's arm closer to her chest. She looked down to see a bag on the floor and erupted into a full face blush and quietly apologized in which he said it was fine. They began walking upstairs when Naruto said "It is pretty creepy here at night". Haruka told him not to tell ghost stories while listing some with the final one about dying on a thirteen step staircase. "Um, maybe don't tell those stories while on the stairs" he softly mentioned. " I'm sorry, I am always apologizing to Uzuma- she was cut off with a light flick to the forehead. He let out a small laugh saying "You're a funny girl and call me Naruto or Naruto-Kun". She looked slightly indignified and said that it was rude to say that directly to her face and called him weirder saying that he talks to an anime-freak like a normal person and would be the King of weird in Japan. "I will not argue with you there" he said with a chuckle. she soon started giggling and soon they were both laughing.

Library-

Naruto found and checked-in Haruka's book. "Now all we have to do is put it back on the shelf" he remarked as she replied with a quick "Right". Suddenly a cats yowls echoed through the library. "C-cant be... a monster cat?" Naruto stated confused and heard Haruka scream as she dropped to the floor. He reassured her that everything is alright but asked Matatabi if she could sense anything. **"No Naruto-Kun, there are no cats here or dark energies" she confirmed.** Looking up ahead he saw that a light was shining and found Yukari-sensei's cellphone. "It is just Yukari-Sensei's phone, we can go now, hm" he said looking back at Haruka. "My knees gave out" she said as she could not get up. Naruto let out a small snicker. "It's not funny, why are you laughing" she huffed. "I'm sorry" Naruto replied before he walked over to her and carried her hime style. He looked down and asked "Comfy?" She nodded with a blush as he carried her home.

**Wow, Another chapter done! Thank you all so much for following this series and reading may first written fanfiction. It means so much to me so thank you. On another not i Have adopted a poor abandoned story(So sad) and will continue it with the owners permission(which I have). It will be called Naruto Rising-Revamped. Next chapter will be of my own creation and does not follow the story line. That is all for now and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto in the New World

**I do not own Naruto or Nogizaka Haruka. They belong to their respective creators. If I did own them I would make Naruto not an idiot and make sure that Sasuke would get the stick in his butt ripped out.**

Chapter 3-Konoha is Coming?

**Author/Bijuu talking- "Really Naruto?"**

Naruto/Other Characters Speaking- "Yatta!"

_**Bijuu Thinking- "He has grown"**_

_Justus/thinking/flashback- "Ramen"_

Story start:

Naruto sat on the end of his bed looking at a photo of him, Tsunade, and Jiraya in Tanzaku Town. Letting out a sigh Naruto flopped down onto his sheets. He let his mind wander thinking about what was happening in Konoha. "Whatever, It does not concern me anymore" Naruto justified to himself.

**In Konoha Council Room-**

An uproar of outrage and banshee's filled the room as the civilian council raged at the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju. She let out a small sigh as she rubbed her temples. A brave civilian stood up from the council to face Tsunade and confronted her "Where is the dem- I mean brat". Tsunade's anger began to rise, can't these idiots leave her son alone. "I sent Naruto on a mission to go to the other countries to make sure the peace treaty is holding up" She responded with the lie she made on the spot. Tsunade hoped the council will buy her lie and looked over to the Shinobi council. She met the gaze Shikaku who gave her a questioning look. He seemed to be thinking about what she had said but shrugged and gave up on figuring it out. Letting out a mental sigh of relief Tsunade turned back to the council and announced "Since you have your answers the meeting is dismissed". She turned on her heels and walked out the Council room and watched all the members file out. All except Shikaku and Inoichi. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked as she began to get more nervous that they saw through the lie. "Don't worry, we know about Naruto and don't plan on telling" "We know how his life was here, we were told by our children about his plan" They told her. "Well then, I guess I do not have to tell you to not go after him then" she replied and walked out the room.

**In Secret Room-**

"Are we all here?" a bored voice rung out in the dark room. The lights flickered on to reveal a room full of Naruto's Friends and pseudo-family. "Yes, lets begin" Tsunade said as she walked into the room. "Tsunade-sama how long do we have to continue to stay in this ignorant hellhole?" Ino spoke up as she looked at the current hokage with worry etched on her face. A sigh escaped Tsunades lips as she replied to Ino "Unfortunately, Yes we do as the sudden disappearance of multiple competent and fine shinobi would arouse the suspicion of the council". Ino let out a disappointed groan at the statement. "Well Hokage-sama what do you suggest we do?" Shikamaru yawned out of his tired expression. She looked around the room until her sight landed on Teuchi and Ayame. "What if we send Teuchi and Ayame to Naruto's location as a way to keep in contact with him and tell him if there are any threats or news he needs to know" Tsunade elaborated. A wide smile formed on both of the ramen chefs faces and the quickly agreed. "Then it is settled, we will get you to his location as soon as possible" Tsunade continued as her smile grew wider.

**Back with Naruto-**

Naruto suddenly sneezed as he was about to fall asleep and jolted awake. "Damn it who is talking about me?" Naruto wondered aloud as a confused expression marred his face.**_"Maybe it is that brunette hottie that you helped today?" the Five tailed Dolphin Horse, Kokuo replied with the other biiju agreeing. _**_"No it felt like my true friends and family were talking about me" Naruto elaborated to his mental inhabitants. "I get the feeling that I am going to see some people that I know very soon". _"Oh well I'll find out if what I am feeling is true soon" Naruto said as he dozed off and fell asleep.

**Docks of Wave Country-**

"So you two want to go to the new world as well?" the gruff captain asked the ramen chefs. They quickly replied and boarded the boat and watched the shoreline receed in the distance. "We are going to see Naruto very soon hopefully" Teuchi voiced his thoughts. Ayame sat down and opened the pack they were given by all of Naruto's other precious people, inside was a scroll of medical remedy's and jutsus, A cook book for masters, Some seeds for rare plants and crops, A shogi board and other strategy games, Books on Chakra control and Fuinjutsu, Books on Justu Theory and some for enjoying, Letters from all his precious people and a chakra video projection device so they could talk to one another. Quite the haul if you asked her but it is what they sent along with them. As the boat got to deeper waters the Ichirakus looked of awaiting their new life in the new world.

**Authors Notes: I wish to inform you guys that where I am my end of school exams are about five weeks away so I do not have much time to write these chapters and a recent review said I make these too slowly. Well not to sound like a complete jacka$$ but I am putting out chapters faster than a lot of other fanfic writers so yeah. Also it is hard to come up with non episode based chapters so it takes a while. But off that topic I am flabbergasted at how much people like this Fanfic. I mean cone on it is not that good. So the next chapter will come out soon and this will be episode based. Please PM me if you have any suggestions, concerns, or general feedback that you would like to give and leave a review to tell me what i can improve on but do not flame me about how 'it does not follow the actual story' or other crap like that just honest things that you think will help me improve my writing skills. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter bye-bye! (Markiplier Reference)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto in the New World 5**

**I do not own Naruto or Nogizaka Haruka. They belong to their respective creators. If I did own them I would make Naruto not an idiot and make sure that Sasuke would get the stick in his butt ripped out.  
**

Chapter 4- The Trip To Akihabara

**Author/Bijuu talking- "Really Naruto?"**

Naruto/Other Characters Speaking- "Yatta!"

_**Bijuu Thinking- "He has grown"**_

_Justus/thinking/flashback- "Ramen"_

Story start:

Naruto had a suspicious feeling that he would see some people he knew very soon, that were not from school. He had no idea why he had this feeling he just had it. Shaking his head clear, Naruto slipped on his shoes with a piece of toast in his mouth (classic anime reference for the win) and jogged out the door.

**A few minutes later-**

Naruto looked down at his phone and smiled at the photo that was his screensaver. It was him, Tsunade, Jiraya, Shizune, and Ino who was on his back with a blush evident on her face and smile directed at him. This caused Naruto to pause in the middle of the street. He closely examined the image and walked up to the nearest building and started to smack his face against the wall. His actions caused the surrounding people to look at him strangely but they ultimately left him alone. He eventually stopped his self punishment for not seeing the obvious. He still was cursing him self when he noticed Haruka running up to him. "Good Morning Naruto-San" She called out to him waving with joy shining in her beautiful brown eyes. Then what she said finally got through his head and gave her a light flick and replied "Haruka-chan, i said i don't like formalities just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun if you want to add an honorific, But good morning to you to Haruka-chan". "Good Morning" she repeated as we began to walk together to school. "So Haruka, I would have guessed that you were driven to school" Naruto casually questioned trying to make conversation until they got to school. "No I walk since my home is close by and it is healthier for you" she answers as she look over at the phone in his hands. "What were you looking at on your phone earlier?" she questioned him in return. Naruto felt the anger and hatred emitting from the growing crowd of his fellow classmates and heard their synchronized thoughts of them chanting "gonna get him". A sweat drop formed when sensing this but ignored it to answer Haruka. "It is a picture of me and some of my few precious people" Naruto explained with sad smile forming. "But before that i was also looking at this" Naruto said as he brought up a photo of a character of Clumsy Aki-Chan. "Ah that is Clumsy Aki-Chan!" she slightly exclaimed. "Yeah got it off the website since i want to know more about you and what you like" Naruto replied while scratching the back of his neck. "Really! That makes me so happy" she replied elatedly at his answer. Naruto began to scroll though the other characters and Haruka began to explain them while unconsciously getting closer to him. The dark energy surrounding their classmates grew and Naruto quickly started to run with Haruka following him. The mob were exclaiming things like "He's running away" and "No Nogizaka-sama!".

**After Opening Theme ends-(Yeah i'm going to be adding these)**

**"Well brat good job, you survived" a sarcastic Shukaku, The One Tailed Demon Racoon Dog, remarked.** "Well if you hadn't noticed Shukaku, no one here has the abilities i do and they can't fight back_ if I fight back" Naruto jabbed back at the snarky One Tail. _** "Oy,Shut the hell up! " An annoyed Reibi, The No Tailed Leech roared. " I don't give a flying f*** about your life so stop talking about it in damn sewer" the Reibi complained. (The Reibi in this story is half in Naruto and half in Amaru). **_"Be quiet Reibi, all you have to do is ask and i would change your space for you but right now I need to go, bye guys and gals" Naruto called out through the mind scape as he faded away. _

**In the outside world-**

Naruto and Haruka were resting on a wall around the side of the school building, hiding from the mob of hatred, panting as the mob passed. "Sumimasen, I got too excited" Haruka said through her labored breaths. "That's a secret right? The Akiba-hobby" Naruto replied to her. "Yes, a secret between just Naruto and me" she spoke with a joyous tone. Her beauty seemed to enhance itself when she spoke and it caused him to have to look away to calm his blush. "Um... Naruto, ar-are you free next sunday?" Haruka asked nervously. "I do not have any plans that I know of" Naruto honestly replied. "Th-th-then...um...I...will you" she continued to stutter as a blush grew on her face. In a random bout of confidence and fire in her eyes asked "Will you go out with me"? Naruto's mind just stopped then and there, in side his mindscape all the bijuu were also shell-shocked at the otaku princesses question. _" Ok this is either an actual date she is asking me on or a day trip she wants to share" Naruto rationalized after his consciousness rebooted. _All of the sudden flashes of him and Haruka doing things that couples do flashed in his mind. _"Matatabi!" Naruto mentally shouted. _In the back of his mind he could hear her giggling. "Do you mean like a date?" Naruto asked with a blush and quirked eyebrow. "Ah N-n-no I meant would you go shopping with me at a place I wanted to go to" She quickly replied in a embarrassed and surprised tone, she also somehow was able to make her eyes to appear like swirls for a moment too. _"Isn't that what most people call a date?" Naruto asked his female tenants. _**"Most would yes, but this girl is extremely innocent, even more so than you" Matatabi, Chomei, and Kokuo replied. **"Okay, I'll be there" Naruto told her to keep her from worrying too much. "Really, Thank you so much" she exclaimed. "It will be my first time going there so I am a bit scared to go alone...I was scared you say no" She said quieter.

**At Akihabara-**

"Wow it has been awhile since I have been here" Naruto said with a sigh as he stretched out his arms. He and Haruka had gotten of the train a few moments ago and he occasionally glanced at Haruka's attire. Of course he taken it all in when they met but she voiced her uncomfort under his gaze that was trying to take the whole image in. Naruto was given a booklet drawn by Haruka of their route for the day, lets just say she is not the best at drawing and leave it at that. She said it took three hours for her to make. She had planned out a entire day and save the best for last to get a PDS or Portable Dream Station. She had an interesting cat drawn on there as well. Naruto simply smiled and said for her to lead the way as he had no clue what she drew. When she asked him about her cat drawing he just said that was the good kind of interesting and she should shorten its fangs but it is hers and she is the only one that can change it. Or something like that anyway. As they began walking both of them saw many signs, street performers, flier girls and guys, and many other things. She said that the PDS was last since if they got it first then the trip would be over. Naruto had a feeling that something would happen today that would prevent her from getting the PDS. He needed to make a shadow clone soon. They first visited Tora no ana.

**In Tora no ana- **

"Wow, i've never seen so many doujinshis" Haruka stated excitedly. she explained what a doujinshi (1) is and picked one up from the adult content section from what he read on the sign. When she opened the manga it had an image of two males doing explict acts to one another which causes Naruto to sputter not expecting that and Haruka to faint fro embarrassment and the doujinshi. While she was passed out Naruto put both him and her near a excluded area and summoned a clone who henged into a random person and ran out to get the PDS. He was going to make sure she got the system. When she woke he helped her out the store occasionally asking if she was next stop was Animate when she suddenly recovered from the 'experience'.

**In Animate-**

"Wow so many anime goods" Haruka said with a twinkle in her eyes. " I always wanted to come here" she said and commented on how cute some of the items were. "Alright on to the next place" she said as she put down an item. "You are not buying anything?" Naruto Questioned. Her response was a simple No.

**On the street-**

As the two were walking Haruka ran over to a window and commented on how cute the figurines of Clumsy Aki-Chan were. "So precious...Look Naruto-kun(2), they are so cute" "Don't cute things make you happy by just looking at them?" she asked him. He just smiled and asked "If you like it, why don't you go and buy them?" She replied saying she would love to but does not have the money for it. She continued by saying her father would not give her money to buy these things and had to use her own savings for today's occasion. "Thanks to that, a piggy was sent to heaven" Haruka said with a sheepish look on her face. "But I am just OK with looking at them" Haruka said facing back towards the widow display. she let out a little giggle afterwards. "Hey Haruka, when did you get into Akiba-stuff" Naruto asked as he was curious about when it started. She told a story about how when she was younger she had received a book from a boy in the park after she was scolded by her father. what he gave her was a Innocent Smile book which led her to be an Akiba-type. Just then Naruto heard a voice calling out to him and saw it was Nobunaga, acting fast Naruto hid Haruka and conversed with Nobunaga and hurried him away. Naruto looked back and saw Haruka had disappeared. His eyes quickly became a ice-cold blue and had sent out a pulse of Senjutsu Chakra and located her signature. Naruto began to run towards Haruka when he bumped into a girl. "Hey watch where you are going!" the girl exclaimed. "Sorry, I am looking for someone... are you ok?" Naruto asked. He looked down at her but immediately looked away as her underwear was showing. She realized this and fixed herself and was helped up by Naruto who was being chastised by the girl. "I am looking for a girl who look like she is from an upscale family" he said hoping the girl saw her. The girl gained a mischievous look and said "Oh looking fir your girlfriend huh?" "She is just a friend" was his reply and was immediately shot back with the girl saying "But you want her to be your girlfriend". "It is not like that but have you seen her?" he said as he became more worried. "No need to be shy, I saw someone like that just around that alleyway" the mystery girl said pointing a direction. "Thanks" Naruto said and sped off. The girl watched him run and muttered "That's so cute" with a giggle at the end.

**Around the Alleyway-(The jock are going to be muggers in my fic) **

Naruto sped around the corner and saw Haruka surrounded by burly men looking at her perversely. "Give us your money girlie" one of them said as they started to get closer to her. The surrounding people were not helping due to fear. Naruto became royally pissed and appeared between Haruka and the muggers. The sun-kissed blond stature easily equaled the brutes who were chuckling at him. "What you think you can do brat?" one of the jeered. Naruto said a single word and The gates if hell were opened "This". In an instant Naruto was in front of one of the four and gave a vicious knee to the gut causing the man to keel over and gave a solid spin kick to his temple sending him flying ten feet away embedded in the street. The other three members and everyone else including Haruka were in shock that that kid just took down one of them in just two hits, hard hits at that. The other three got pissed and were about to charge when Naruto materialized in front of another mugger an gave a vicious uppercut along with a kick to the stomach when the man got in the air hurling him into a wall. this got one of them scared and was about to run away until he was knocked out with a chop to the neck. The last was furious and pulled out a gun and had the end of the barrel against Naruto's forehead. "What you going to do now kid?" the mugger mocked before a sight that none were expecting happened, Naruto reached his hand up and crushed the gun's barrel with his bare hands. This scared the ever living crap out of everybody as Naruto knocked him out with the butt of the gun. "Come on Haruka, It is safe now" Naruto said to he with a warmth and relief that nobody would expect of the person they saw just a moment ago. "Right, Thank you Naruto-kun" She replied as he gently pulled her away from the crowd.

**In Gachapon Arcade-**

Naruto pulled Haruka into the Gachapon Arcade and told her that his past was something he did not necessarily like talking about but he would tell her eventually and his display of strength came with that history. She quickly accepted this as Naruto suggested that Haruka played th Gachapons since they are very cheap. She went over to the Aki-chan one and said "It's my first time seeing them and touching them, this type of thing called - my first time?" this got a wide-eyed stare from Naruto.** "Damn, that girl does not know how inappropriate and erotic that sounded. she is a natural at unintended innuendos" The Kyuubi commented. **_"I know right" replied out blond protagonist. _Naruto shook his head and gave her some Ryo and told her to play the machine for a bit.

**Behind the Machines-**

"Here you go boss" said to his original and gave the bag with a PDS inside it to him. "Thanks, you can dispel now" Naruto ordered. Looking in the bag Naruto grinned and hid the bag in his pocket.

**With Haruka-**

Naruto rounded the corner and saw a mountain of empty capsules and Haruka feverishly putting coins in the machine. "Haruka, Let me try" Naruto said with a sigh as she blew a ton of money. Naruto put one coin in and out popped the capsule with the figurine that Haruka wanted. " Is this it"" Naruto asked as he showed her the figure. "Yes, how di-" she was cut off when Naruto said in a deadpan voice " I am known to have the Devils Luck". "H-hai" she stutter. "On to the next area" she said as the went to the home cafe.

** Home Cafe-**

Naruto and Haruka were seated at a table and Haruka was commenting ion the cuteness of the menu when Naruto heard "Welcome back my master, my lady what would you like to order?" He turned his head to see a bluenette in a maids outfit which made him run outside to confirm that it was a Maid Cafe. When he walked back in and to his table he saw Haruka was gone again. He was about to go search for her when he saw her being led out by the staff in a maids outfit to their table. Naruto became ensnared in her beauty in the outfit as she explained the staff insisted on her wearing the maid outfit. "Please don't stare so much. it makes me nervous" she said with a faint blush. That snapped him out of his trance and he apologized. The staff then forced them to stand side by side as they took pictures.

**Outside the Cafe-**

Naruto was holding some photos in his hand and commented with a smile "That was a bit intense". "Yeah, it was embarrassing but really fun" Haruka agreed. "It is time for the Main event then" Naruto said. "Hai, Lets go!" Haruka cheered joyfully.

**PDS Store-**

Haruka looked as pales as a sheet when she saw the sold out sign on the door and the seller apologizing. "I'm sorry we sold out this morning and nowhere else has them" the clerk said. Naruto looked back at Haruka and saw she began to fall backwards. "Haruka" He exclaimed as he caught her. "Can you stand?" Naruto asked worried. Haruka said yes but soon fell back down on her knees as started to fall back again. She looked a bit dazed and Naruto knew that this would happen. So Naruto grabbed their bags and swooped Haruka up in a Princess carry position which brought the attention of everyonebaround them. "N-naruto-kun" Haruka started to stutter. "I'm am going to carry you home ok?" Naruto asked but looked like he would not take no for an answer. He began to walk out of Akihabara with many people cheering and whistling bringing them both to blush as he jogged out.

**On a bench-**

"Man, it's hot" Naruto said, him carrying Haruka wasn't the thing that made him hot he could do that for a long time without getting tired it was just the dang heat. "I'm so dumb.." Haruka muttered which Naruto heard and turned to her. "I couldn't get what I wanted and on top of that, i caused so much trouble for Naruto-kun" she said dejectedly and began to shake. "I'm a dummy, as dumb as Dummy Megu-chan" she continued. " I bet Naruto-kun wouldn't have come if he knew the day would turn out like this" "That is not true, I had a lot of fun today" Naruto rebutted against Haruka's statement. "Doing all these different things, Going to different places with Haruka-Chan is really fun" This made Haruka begin to smile "and this" Naruto said showing the pictures "I got to share another secret with you" Naruto said with a smile. "Naruto-kun, thank you so much, i wanted to come here with you and have fun, but I ended up being a burden...so.." She said as Haruka began to cry. "Hey, Don't cry anymore" Naruto said as he gave her a tissue. Naruto was sure of it when he saw this, Haruka was the same girl he met when he was younger. Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Haruka, I would not say that this trip was for nothing" he mentioned as she grew confused. Naruto reached in his pocket and brought out the PDS that his clone bought. "Here" he stated as she looked at him with surprise but ultimately became filled with joy. "Lets go to the Train station" he said to her as she quickly stood up and began to walk until she face planted into a tree. "Owie" Haruka moaned which brought a snicker out of Naruto and began to laugh when Haruka chastised him.

**On the sidewalk-**

"By the way what was special about that figurine?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head. "Ah, That is Aki-Chans special pose, I forgot about that, I will always treasure it, thank you" She replied as she remembered him getting her the figurine. She quickly brought it out and held it up to Naruto. " I will always treasure this since it my favorite, also Naruto-kun got it for me." She stated once more. Naruto erupted in a full face blush and stated as he began walking away "Lets come back one day, To Akihabara and enjoy more time there".

**Authors Notes:** **This will be short, (1) an indie based anime or manga. also Thank you all so much for favoring and following the story. New chapters will be coming soon so just you wait. That is all for this time. See ya next Chapter!**


End file.
